


For The Sake of Fishes

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger's Sherlock, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants something, and John knows he'll give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake of Fishes

For The Sake of Fishes

By Tarvok

 

On a warm Saturday afternoon in late May, Sherlock had accompanied John on a trip to the shops. John was carrying the sacks of groceries when they passed by a little pet shop. Sherlock stopped by the window and looked in at all the fish in their tanks.

“We are not getting a fish, Sherlock,” John sighed, but stopped walking.

“And why not, John?” Sherlock sounded petulant, and with his hands in his trouser pockets and his head down, he looked the part of a nettlesome child.

“Because you'll forget to feed it and change it's water.” John shifted the sacks from one hand to the other. “Come on, Sherlock. These are heavy.”

“No, I won't.”

“Oh?” John sounded slightly confused as to what Sherlock was referring to.

“ _Yes, John_. I've been practicing for over a month now, _even during cases_ , to stop and remember to feed our _non-existent fish_.” Sherlock was now levelling a rather baleful glare at John.

John sighed again and set the sacks down carefully, to avoid cracking the eggs. “Did you remember every time?”

Sherlock perked up, “In the beginning, no. But I've remembered on schedule for two weeks now... in fact, I have to feed it in twenty minutes, John. It would be less odd if I actually _had_ a fish to _feed_.” He stuck his plush bottom lip out and pouted.

“ _Fine_. Fine, we'll get you a fish,” John sighed yet again, heavily put upon.

“I want a _Carassius auratus_ , John,” Sherlock turned back to the window with his palms pressed to the glass.

“A what?”

“That shiny orange one over there.”

 

 


End file.
